Nouvel-an
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. En ce jour qui marque un nouveau départ, le groupe se réunit avec Kakeru pour passer la journée ensemble.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Salut ! Voici un petit OS (certainement sans intérêt) mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même.

* * *

 **Nouvel an**

* * *

Kakeru lissa son kimono et vérifia qu'il l'avait bien mis. Le tissu était en majorité orange, avec des formes jaunes, tandis que son obi, d'un bleu sombre, tranchait avec le reste. Il se sentait fier de porter les couleurs de Chimera. Il quitta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour rejoindre les autres dans le hall du B-Pit. Ils portaient tous différents kimono.

\- La classe Keru !

Kakeru eut un grand sourire.

\- Merci.

Yû portait un kimono vert qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux. Des chauves-souris couleur paille le ornaient. Ginga avait un kimono bleu, décoré de plumes blanches tandis que Tsubasa en portait un brun avec des plumes violettes. Kenta avait un kimono jaune orné de motifs bleus et Benkei un gris sombre avec des têtes de taureau rouges. Madoka en portait un rose. Tous les bladers portaient leurs ceintures par-dessus leurs obi, incapables, même pour une soirée, de délaisser leurs toupies.

\- Et ce sourire ! Yoyo, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère !

\- Tss ! Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo.

Kyoya se tenait prêt de la baie vitrée, les bras croisés. Son kimono vert sombre avait quelques touches plus claires. Malgré son air renfermé, il avait fait l'effort de venir et d'être prêt, comme tous les autres.

\- Vivement que ça finisse. J'en ai assez.

\- Rabat-joie !

\- C'est sympa que Bey-City fasse un festival pour le nouvel-an, intervint Ginga.

\- Oui. On va bien s'amuser.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent. Kakeru avança aux côtés de son frère tout en discutant avec le groupe. Ils traversèrent la ville jusqu'à atteindre le parc où se déroulait le festival. Des guirlandes de lanternes suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes illuminaient le parc. D'innombrables stands alignés de chaque côté formaient une allée où des tas de gens s'amusaient. Les yeux de Kakeru étincelèrent. Il adorait les kermesses. Cette soirée promettait d'être géniale ! Même si ça ne valait pas la moto ou le Beyblade, bien sûr.

\- Waah ! s'exclama Yû, ses immenses yeux verts étincelants. On commence par quoi ?

Quelque chose capta son attention au loin. Il attrapa le bras de Tsubasa et lui montra un point avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Allons là-bas ! Viiite !

Tsubasa laissa Yû l'entraîner vers un stand, l'air fatigué.

\- Kéké ! Viens !

\- Oh ? Euh... D'accord.

Le blader trottina pour les rejoindre et tous les trois s'arrêtèrent devant un stand.

\- On peut gagner des figurines* là-bas ! s'écria Ginga.

\- Ah oui ? fit Kakeru.

Ils coururent vers un stand à quelques pas de là. C'était un stand de tir sur cibles, avec des toupies comme projectiles bien sûr. Kakeru regarda les figurines. Il ne s'agissait que de spectres de toupies. Les premiers prix étaient un magnifique pégase articulé, un dragon rouge de style oriental et un lion rugissant. Inutile de se demander à qui ils faisaient référence...

Kakeru regarda les autres. Il y avait des aigles, des corbeaux, des licornes, des dragons occidentaux, des centaures, des crabes...

Et Kakeru la vit.

Une chimère de crocodile.

Il agrippa la manche du kimono de son frère.

\- Il y a une chimère comme Chimera !

Il peinait à y croire. Il ne trouvait jamais rien qui ressemblait au spectre de Chimera, toupie trop peu commune – unique même puisqu'il l'avait créée lui-même.

\- Tu veux pas la gagner pour moi ?

\- Débrouille-toi.

\- Alleeeeez ! Ce sera comme avant.

\- Vous êtes déjà allés à des kermesses ? s'étonna Ginga.

Kakeru se tourna vers lui sans lâcher son frère. Il le connaissait : il était du genre à partir quand la situation lui déplaisait et qu'il ne pouvait pas la régler par un combat.

\- Bien sûr. Nous allions à celle de notre ville chaque année.

\- Ça ne me manque pas.

\- Et Nii-chan m'aidait même à gagner des prix.

\- Ah oui ?

\- T'as Chimera maintenant.

\- Tu as raison !

Kakeru lâcha son frère et prit son lanceur. L'homme qui tenait le stand lui fit face, se mettant pile au milieu de sa trajectoire. Kakeru arrêta son geste. Il ne comptait blesser personne.

\- Interdiction d'utiliser sa propre toupie. Tu n'as pas vu le panneau ?

Kakeru et Ginga se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers ledit panneau. En bois, il indiquait en écriture capitale : "Utilisation de toupies personnelles interdite". Personne ne pouvait le manquer. Normalement.

Il adressa un sourire gêné au tenancier.

\- Désolé.

\- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner le pégase ! lança Ginga avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est drôle. Il n'y avait pas ce genre de règles chez nous.

L'homme indiqua Ginga d'un signe de tête.

\- Sauf que vous n'aviez pas des bladers de ce genre-là.

Puis Kyoya qui grogna avec agacement.

\- Ni des qui risquent de détruire votre lieu de travail.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris tandis que Ginga arborait un air gêné.

\- Pas faux.

* * *

XXX

Sept ans plus tôt

XXX

* * *

\- Nii-chan !

Kyoya se retourna avec un air ennuyé. Kakeru savait qu'il n'avait accepté de venir que pour lui faire plaisir. Qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de lieu ni d'événements – surtout quand il y avait autant de monde.

Kyoya fit demi-tour et s'approcha de lui, revenant sur ses pas.

\- Il t'arrive quoi ?

Kakeru, perché sur la pointe des pieds, s'accrochait à un stand. Il montra le prix qu'il convoitait : une peluche de crocodile jaune.

\- J'arrive pas à l'avoir !

Elle ressemblait au boulon de sa toupie : Chimera. Chimera qu'il était occupé à customiser et qui n'était pas encore prête au combat.

\- Pousse-toi.

Malgré le ton plutôt tranchant, Kakeru se décala avec un grand sourire. Kyoya sortit son lanceur et, d'un tir, fit tomber toutes les cibles. Le tenancier du stand fut bouche bée. Kakeru était impressionné mais pas surpris. Son frère était le meilleur.

L'homme prit un énorme panda en peluche.

\- Voici le premier prix...

\- Je veux le crocodile.

Si l'adulte fut surpris, il s'empressa d'obéir, craignant sans doute de le voir changer d'avis. Kyoya donna immédiatement la peluche à Kakeru qui la serra contre lui avec joie.

Il montra un autre stand.

\- Il y a des ailes bleues là-bas. Tu peux me les gagner aussi ?

Il resserra ses bras autour de la peluche.

\- Tu veux créer une chimère ?

Il hocha vivement la tête. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel mais il se dirigea vers le nouveau stand que Kakeru venait de lui indiquer et lui gagna les ailes qu'il convoitait.

\- Merci !

Kakeru les accrocha au dos du crocodile. Il écarta la peluche de lui. On aurait dit une véritable chimère. Il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Elle lui semblait parfaite.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Encore raté ! fit Kakeru après son troisième essai.

\- C'est pas si compliqué, marmonna Kyoya.

Il lui prit le lanceur et la toupie empruntée des mains, se mit en position et la propulsa. Du premier coup, il décrocha le premier prix. Sans s'y intéresser plus que ça, il se tourna vers Kakeru et lui rendit le tout.

\- Tu vois ?

\- J'ai compris.

Le tenancier du stand vint donner le premier prix à Kyoya qui attrapa le pégase et le regarda avec un air intrigué.

\- Tu me le donnes ? demanda Ginga, plein d'espoir.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Ginga claqua des mains.

\- J'ai une idée : on pourrait faire un échange ! Je gagne le lion, puis tu me l'échanges contre le pégase.

Kyoya se contenta de renifler. Avec enthousiasme, Ginga se remit à essayer de gagner des prix. Au bout d'un moment, il décrocha le lion. Il se tourna vers Kyoya avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors ?

Kyoya fixa le lion. Puis le pégase. Il lança un regard hautain à Ginga puis lui tourna le dos.

\- Non.

\- Mais... Tu aimes les lions !

\- J'ai Leone. Ça me suffit.

\- On avait fait un marché !

Kakeru vit son frère réprimer un sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais.

\- Kyoya !

Kakeru rit. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de le voir avec ses amis – même s'il préférerait mourir que l'admettre.

De son côté, il gagna sa chimère, puis un dragon occidental. Il le donnerait à Ryûto la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Ce n'était pas un trésor mais ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir.

\- Kyoya ! Donne-moi ce pégase !

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

*L'idée des figurines m'a été donnée par Lordess Ananda Teenorag.


End file.
